


Body Switch

by sevenie



Category: 1776 (1972), 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Jedams, Switching
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenie/pseuds/sevenie
Summary: Jefferson's procrastination in writing the Declaration of Independence knew no limit. Once again, Adams went to Jefferson's apartment to remind him of writing drafts sooner. Furious as he walked down the street, he bumped into a strangely dressed shaman at a morning market. Adams, in a fit of rage, made a rude remark…before he fainted. When he woke up, he found himself as Martha Jefferson, who had just arrived in Philadelphia on a carriage. Adams could have told Jefferson this accident as soon as possible, or he could have gone to the wizard to apologize and switched back quietly. However, he suddenly realized that he could use the status of Jefferson’s wife to push Jefferson to draft the Declaration of Independence.oh boy, here we go :)写《独立宣言》时Jefferson的拖延症没有极限。Adams又一次去往Jefferson的公寓催稿。他怒气冲冲地走在大街上，在午间集市撞上了一个衣着怪异的萨满巫师。正在气头上的Adams出言不逊……然后他昏倒了。醒来之后，他发现自己变成了马车上刚到费城的Martha Jefferson！Adams本可以尽快告诉Jefferson这件事，也本可以早点去找那个巫师道歉悄无声息换回来……但他突然发现自己可以利用Jefferson妻子的身份，催Jefferson赶稿《独立宣言》。于是Adams作了大死。
Relationships: Abigail Adams/John Adams, John Adams & Thomas Jefferson, John Adams/Thomas Jefferson, Martha Wayles Jefferson/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Body Switch

**Author's Note:**

> jedams友谊  
> 时间线和剧情和人物形象衍生自1776音乐剧而非真实历史。（此时期TJ真的挺悲伤的……）  
> 一些细枝末节参考了历史，包括Adams夫妇相处方式（他们太甜了 & 音乐剧的Abby太好莱坞了orz

“Adams先生，你真是铁石心肠，你真是毫无浪漫，你简直要逼我杀人了！” Jefferson把小个子的议员抵在楼梯上，气势汹汹地说。

Adams很不喜欢现在这样的情况。他才是应该占据高地的那个人，无论是道德上还是当前的地理位置上！但可恶的Jefferson杵在那儿，挡住了他再上一步楼梯的去路。谁能想到区区一个无法和新婚妻子见面的情况，会对Jefferson产生这么大的冲击呢？Jefferson表现得就像一只求偶失败的雄鸟，而面前的Adams就是阻碍他幸福的罪魁祸首——这个人还有半点廉耻之心吗？

“Jefferson先生，这项使命落在你身上，你应该感到荣幸。”Adams放弃了抵抗，吃力地昂首挺胸，死死瞪着眼前的红头发，“人们随时可以结婚，也随时可以和妻子谈情说爱，但美利坚的独立迫在眉睫。你等八个月再见Jefferson夫人都是应该的，但《独立宣言》的起草一刻钟都不能等！”

“John～八个月也太残忍了吧！” 一旁看热闹不嫌事大的Franklin玩味地说。

“我只是打个比方！”

“你听听你自己说的还是人话吗？！” Jefferson戏剧化地把手放在额头上，一副快要晕倒的样子，“Adams先生，发发慈悲吧！即使是你也曾经年轻过啊！要不然Adams夫人就太可怜了……”

“你这又是什么意思？！”

……

总而言之，经过小组内部的民主投票，写《独立宣言》的任务落在了Jefferson身上——他本人的抗议无效。

* * *

“这对他来说很难吗？！很难吗？！”Adams怒气冲冲地走在大街上，自言自语。他的脸色非常差，耳朵里都要冒出烟来，路上的人看了他都自动避开。

一想到昨夜里Jefferson给他看的草稿，Adams就怒不可遏。（确切情况是，Jefferson惊叫得像个被非礼的少女。“这太粗鲁了！这是私人文件！”而Adams强行把那几页墨水还没干透的纸从红发人死死抓住不放的手里夺过来，险些把桌上的墨水瓶打翻。“别开玩笑了，Jefferson先生，你写的是美利坚呼吁独立文件！你的草稿是属于每一个美国人的！我有权阅读，快给我！”）

_「纵观历史，十个国王里有九个是疯子，剩下一个傻得不该出生。英格兰的乔治是穿疯人院紧身马甲的 *。乔治三世，哼，暴君，疯子，傻瓜。美利坚应该独立。」_

**这是任何一个上帝最宠爱的造物能写出来的东西吗？**

再三确认这就是Jefferson能给他看的全部之后，Adams险些昏过去。（确切情况是，Jefferson一脸忧郁地坐在他的转椅上，转到背对Adams的角度，闷闷不乐地摆弄他的小提琴。而Adams大喊大叫地把稿纸扔在桌上，开始质疑Jefferson的精神状态。“我只求一双没看过这草稿的眼睛。仁慈的上帝啊，费城的热气是不是冲昏了你的脑子？这是威廉·玛丽学院的毕业生能写出来的东西吗？我还不如自己写呢！”“乐意至极，”Jefferson委屈地嘟囔，用手指轻轻拨了一下琴弦，仿佛在给自己配乐，“我不在状态的时候根本写不了东西。而且明明是你自己硬要看的……”）

**说真的，我还不如自己写呢……**

**——“那为何你没有自己动笔呢？我最最亲爱的朋友。”** **Abigail Adams突然之间在他的脑子里开了口。**

 **唉，我也想啊。但是** **Abby，你也知道我的文采是个什么样子！** Adams不满地说。

 **——“己所不欲，勿施于人。”** Abigail的声音说，“ **对你的红发朋友宽容些。见不到新婚妻子是多么悲伤的事情，如果换了你，你敢说你能做得比他更好吗？”**

**我当然可以！对不起，你的丈夫是个坚定的爱国者，才不是什么的浪漫主义傻瓜。**

**——“在结婚前写了那么多肉麻情书的傻瓜如是说。”** Abigail打趣道，“ **你还记得我们的亲吻账户吗？我还欠了你不少。”【** *】

 **我必须反驳你对我是“浪漫主义傻瓜”的误解。** Adams涨红了脸。 **不过，我相信我还是可以开导一下** **Jefferson先生。他的情况我也不是不能理解……但不能影响到《独立宣言》的起草！**

费城街上的路人们看着这位走路不看路的先生穿过午间集市，之前气势汹汹的脸上现在一会红一会白，都感到无比害怕，纷纷赴有默契地离他更远了。——除了一个迎面走来，头上插着密密麻麻的羽毛，在夏天穿着厚实斗篷的原住民萨满巫师。

下一秒，沉浸在自己大脑中的Adams和萨满巫师撞了满怀。

“嘿，看着点！异教徒！”冒犯话语不经思考就从正在气头上的Adams口中说出。

 **——“那真的太失礼了。快道歉，John。“** 脑中的Abigail严厉斥责道。

Adams还在发愣的时候，萨满巫师已经消失在了人群中。

他突然感到头脑发昏……眼前的景象模糊扭曲起来……

* * *

Adams晕晕乎乎地睁开了眼，发现自己正坐在一辆颠簸的马车上。他觉得自己还没睡醒，不过一刻钟的路程，他居然租了一辆马车去Jefferson的住处？

他深呼吸，感觉胸口被崩得喘不过气。是领结系得太紧了吗？Adams扯了扯领口，想要让空气透进衣服……然后他因为摸到花边的陌生触感愣住了。

**这不是他的衣服。**

Adams迟疑地低下头。他看到了一双白皙的手……女性的手……

透过手指缝隙，他还看到自己的胸口还有属于女性的……

Adams用陌生女性的嗓音高声尖叫起来。

他猛地闭上眼睛。上帝保佑，即使年轻时也很受欢迎，但他展示的从来只有自己的幽默感和才学！他从未让任何一位女性不适过，他的存在从未让任何一位女性有丧失名誉的风险…… **Abigail救命啊！他陷在一个恐怖的噩梦里了！** 这一次，Abigail罕见地没有从他的脑中出现。

“Jefferson夫人，请问您还好吗？”马车夫敲了敲隔板。

“只是个噩梦……”Adams喃喃地说，也不知道是在回答谁。

过了老半天，Adams回过神来。 **他刚才叫我什么夫人？**

**Mrs. Jefferson……**

红发人嚷嚷着新婚妻子马上就要来费城看他的傻笑浮现在了Adams的脑海里。他掀开马车的窗帘，天色已经暗了，但不影响他认出熟悉的街道。这可不就是费城吗？

**上帝保佑他卓越的大脑，这一定是一个过于逼真的噩梦。**

然后，狭小的车厢里，一副属于Martha Jefferson的躯壳再一次晕了过去。

* * *

目送着马车离去，Adams凄惨地站在Jefferson公寓的台阶前，她的包裹已经被车夫搬了上去。

他最终还是到了目的地，虽然比他预想得晚了大半天。 **这是一场太久的噩梦。** Adams扯着自己的袖子，上面绣着女式花边。

Adams回想自己从马车里醒来之前的经历，觉得一切都是那个萨满巫师搞的鬼。

 **作为报复，把他变成** **Jefferson的妻子又有什么意义？**

 **如果他被困在了** **Jefferson妻子的身体里，那真正的Martha Jefferson在哪里？**

**他的身体又在哪里？他不是昏倒在了午间集市上吗？**

Adams浑浑噩噩地扶着栏杆，按照记忆中妻子外出的样子提着裙摆，小心翼翼地爬着楼梯。

这该死的薄底女鞋弄得他脚痛。

而且裙子的布料让他特别想挠自己的背。

他总算是来到了熟悉的公寓门口。举起想要敲铃的手，又放下，Adams忍住唉声叹气的想法。

他该怎么和Jefferson说啊！好友的灵魂困在了妻子的身躯里，这种事说了谁会信呢？

Jefferson会。这年轻人的脑瓜里全是诗歌和音乐，看上去很像喜欢幻想故事的人。

Jefferson要担心死了……真正的Martha Jefferson现在在哪里呢？她是陷入沉睡了吗？Adams想要摸摸自己的心跳，看看这身体里有几个人……然后他猛然又缩回了手，属于Jefferson夫人漂亮的脸涨得通红。

上帝啊！也许他根本不该来这，他被困在Jefferson妻子的身体里什么都做不了。他该去找那个萨满巫师道歉……让一切恢复正常。

Adams望了望天色，更为难了。傍晚的街道行人寥寥。过去几天他无数次在这个点，怒气冲冲从拖延症晚期的Jefferson的公寓离开，去找Franklin去酒馆吃饭。但他现在是Martha Jefferson！想到暗巷里游手好闲的混混和暴徒，Adams的手指颤抖起来。

他不能让一位女士冒这么大的风险。尤其这位女士还是他朋友的妻子。如果Jefferson夫人真的出了什么事情，Jefferson会疯掉的。

他应该像个有担当的绅士一样，告诉Jefferson这个情况，一起找解决办法——尤其是找到属于他的身体。

努力做着心理建设，Adams深吸一口气——被紧身胸衣勒得差点背过气去，Abigail怎么能忍受穿这种东西！他感觉抓住手边的绳子稳住平衡——不小心敲响了门铃。

* * *

Jefferson逆着蜡烛的光，站在门口，呆呆地看着他。

 **看到红发年轻人略显傻气的脸真是一种宽慰。** Adams心想。 **也许事情很快就会顺利解决的。**

他忍不住露出一个欣喜的微笑。他觉得有点别扭，因为此刻自己脸上（其实是Jefferson夫人的脸）的表情一定和Jefferson的一样傻。

然后Jefferson扑了过来。

 **这不是我认识的** **Jefferson先生！**

Adams瞪大了眼睛，他的脸埋在高个子的胸膛里，嘴巴被散发着墨水味的衣服布料闷住了，有苦难言。

——等等！

越过Jefferson的肩膀，Adams的注意力被不远处桌子成堆成堆的纸团，以及座椅上歪斜着的小提琴吸引了。

那上面的是报废的草稿吗？ 他眯起了眼，想努力看清楚。

“我亲爱的Martha，你这么快就到了！”Jefferson开心地叫着，依然没有放开他，“我以为你明天早上才来呢！”

“额……”这是此时Adams卓越的头脑唯一能想出来的应答。

好在Jefferson看上去并没有期待一个回答，他终于松开了自己的妻子。就当Adams觉得这是一个坦白的机会，想要组织好措辞时“亲爱的先生，唉，我最亲爱的朋友，你不会想到我今天中午——”

他还没说完，Jefferson便俯下身，把他拉入一个漫长缠绵、令人窒息的亲吻。

 **上帝！** Adams绝望了。 **你还指望什么？！当半年未见的新婚夫妇碰面的时候会做些什么？如果接下来——接下来……** 他想起了那把无辜的小提琴……如果Jefferson开始对自己的妻子“不绅士”， **他就要用那把琴狠狠地打他的脑袋！**

**——“是什么呢，我很好奇，John～”Abigail的声音终于再次在他的脑子里出现了。**

**你根本没有在帮忙，** **Abigail！**

Adams努力想要把好友推开，却惊讶地发现自己现在的力气完全无法撼动Jefferson分毫。 Jefferson应该鼓励自己的妻子多参加一些体育活动！Adams怒了。

而他愤怒的对象就如同一个沙漠的旅人看到了渴望已久的水井，Adams觉得他的——Jefferson夫人的嘴唇都要被亲肿了—— **真是太不体面了，青年人啊！**

当Jefferson终于放开自己的妻子时，可怜的Adams已经快要因为窒息而晕倒了。他还没有习惯穿着女式的束身衣呼吸。

 **上帝请原谅我！我现在是** **Jefferson的妻子，这不是罪恶。** Adams感觉眼前天旋地转，视野模糊不清——哦拜托请不要再晕过去了，如果Jefferson夫人的身体晕了过去，她的丈夫一定会担心地把她放在床上，然后……

Adams打了个寒颤，瞬间不晕了。他现在只想把自己脑海中的恐怖画面抹去。

“Martha，六个月没有见面，我时时刻刻都在想你。”Jefferson委屈地说，“你方才生疏的称呼真是伤透了我的心！ **亲爱的先生？最亲爱的朋友？** 你说得我们好像陌生人！”

 **“亲爱的先生** **/女士”有什么问题吗？！我和Abigail一直是这样互称的，显得多亲密啊！你们这些南方人！** Adams气得直冒烟。 **而且“最亲爱的朋友”？！难道你对街上随便一个人都是这么称呼的吗？** 他刚想开口说明自己的身份，再一次被Jefferson打断了。

 **南方人就从来不听自己的妻子说话吗？** Adams在心中地图炮。

“Martha，你一定得听听我今天新作的曲子！”Jefferson兴奋得像个孩童，拿起小提琴一下坐在转椅上，他哗哗翻着桌上的纸。这回Adams看清楚了，他更生气了，因为那是手写的乐谱。“我今天本来提心吊胆地……因为Adams……唉，我和你在信里说过的。马塞诸塞州的Adams先生！他天天跑过来催我，逼迫我快点写完《独立宣言》……他根本不知道写作这种事情催不得……”

“……意外的是他今天直到晚饭时间都没出现！就在一小时前Franklin捎口信过来，说Adams先生在集市上中暑昏倒了——可怜的人——醒来后如同着了魔，惊叫着说他不在自己的身体里！然后又是满城去请医生和牧师……总算是让他安静地睡了过去。费城的天气太可怕了！既然你来了——现在太晚不好打扰，明早我们一同去探望他罢。”

“上帝保佑！”Adams惊呼道。他有了一个答案。

**Jefferson夫人的灵魂在他的身体里！**

* * *

Jefferson一拉琴就停不下来。

Adams坐在另一把扶手椅上——他本想像之前和Franklin一道来催稿时一样随意地坐在床上，但他现在是一位女士了，而且还是Jefferson的妻子，他可不想导致不必要的暗示和麻烦——假装感兴趣地听着，暗中东张西望。

知道Jefferson夫人的下落后，Adams暂时安下心来。

幸好他的朋友还算一位体面的绅士，不至于逼迫Adams采取暴力手段。在把Jefferson妻子躯壳内的Adams吻到喘不过气后，他只是在那里不断地拉自己的小提琴，在曲子间隙天马行空地谈论些费城的见闻。

《独立宣言》的进展还是和昨天一样——毫无进展。Adams真的想叹气。Jefferson有空写谱子，美其名曰“让我们祝Adams先生健康，让我们诅咒费城的夏天！明天我要把这首演奏给Adams听，他就会好了”…… **被找借口了，你只是想写曲子！** Adams腹诽。

Adams不急着坦白现状了。

当工作遇到瓶颈时，Abigail总是能让他豁然开朗……

他有了一个好主意。

 **他可以利用** **Jefferson妻子的身份，催Jefferson赶稿《独立宣言》！**

如果要牺牲几个吻，那也是可以的。Adams已经丧心病狂—— **想想美利坚！**

 **——“不，无论你在策划什么，John，立马停下。”Abigail扶住了额头，“Oh boy this will not end up well.”**

**只需要一个晚上，** **Abby，别小看我。**

**——“你会后悔的。”Abigail气鼓鼓地坐在了床沿上。**

* * *

一曲完毕。

“Martha，你觉得怎么样？”Jefferson期待地看着他。

“美极了。”Adams说，即便他根本没在听，“我亲爱的……”他好不容易才把后面跟着的“朋友”一词咽了下去——就像在Abigail的怒视下吃下自己最讨厌的蔬菜一样。

烛光下，Jefferson的表情格外温柔。

明明是炎热的夏天，Adams却感到一阵恶寒——想想美利坚，想想美利坚！——他模仿Abigail年轻时候害羞的样子，慢慢地看了Jefferson一眼，低垂着睫毛。

**——“你现在看起来可笑极了。“ Abigail在他的脑中毫不留情地指出。**

**哦你就少说几句吧，** **Abby！为了美利坚的未来！**

“所以，《独立宣言》你草拟得怎么样了？”Adams从椅子上站起来，走到了Jefferson身边，停顿了一下，痛苦而决然地……温柔地抚摸着Jefferson的头发，“亲爱的？”幸好Jefferson在这个角度看不见自己的妻子脸上出现的扭曲表情。

“一团糟。”Jefferson叹了口气，“罗马不是一天就能建成的……真希望我的同事们能懂这一点。”

“我相信他们肯定会理解你的，Thomas。”Adams眨着眼睛，不是非常明显地、咬牙切齿地说——他过度愤怒，甚至没有因为唤了朋友的教名而脸红—— **但你一天就能写一首曲子，却写不出半句像样的《独立宣言》句子。**

“道理是不言自明的……对于议会里的每个人来说，《独立宣言》甚至没那么重要。”Jefferson叹了口气，说，“但我们需要煽动起民众的情绪，那么从暴君本人着手是再合适不过的了——可Adams和Franklin！他们都不赞同我称海边那位乔治为‘暴君’。现在我彻底没有思路了……”

“我们还是不要谈论这些丧气的事情了，乌烟瘴气的政治，令我头疼。”Jefferson轻快地说，“谈谈诗歌吧！亲爱的，让我们谈谈艺术！”

 **而我一个都不懂。** Adams阴沉地想。 **怎么会有人觉得和妻子谈论政治很无趣呢！他每次都和** **Abigail越谈越带劲。Jefferson好奇怪一个人。**

 **——“你很奇怪，John。”Abigail乐呵呵地说，“不过我喜欢。现在你可以停下了……哦不。”**

“也许我们可以从殖民地居民们心中的归属感入手。”Adams小心翼翼地挑了一个之前自己没有提过的点，“人们会说我们反抗英国人是兄弟间的自相残杀。但自从欧洲人刚发现新大陆已经过去了几百年，我们的文化已经和英国的组上截然不同。美国人是一个新的民族，更直爽，更豪放——也更野蛮。” 目光盯着虚空中的一点，Adams一说就停不下来——他又开始得意了。“而任何贸易的切断和强行的增加税收，都是一个民族对另一个民族的掠夺！更别提那些派兵引起的反抗和混乱了！白白的鲜血！年轻的生命在冲动之下凋零——这些都必须停止。”【*】

这是他意识到自己说得太多了的时刻。

“你说呢，Tho—亲爱的？”Adams怯怯地低下头，想看看自己“丈夫”的表情。

Thomas Jefferson目瞪口呆。

他的转椅不知道什么时候换了个角度，正对“Jefferson夫人”的脸。

“我从不知道你其实对政治感兴趣，Martha！“ Jefferson控诉道，“我以为我们一致都同意这些话题很无趣呢！我们当初不是一起认可音乐和艺术的价值超越了这些表面文章吗？”他一脸受到欺骗的表情，委屈得简直快要哭了。

 **什么？！** Adams不解，他还以为自己说得很不错呢。 **Jefferson的脑瓜里又是在上演哪一出？**

**——“如果Jefferson夫妇的婚姻因此受到伤害，这都是你的错，John！”Abigail把双臂交叉在了胸前。**

**Jefferson都不和老婆讲政治，是他有问题！** Adams愤愤不平。

“那是、那是、那是不完全负责任的想法。我重新考虑过了，”Adams忽略了脑中Abigail的劝阻——他有一个观点上的分歧，他必须诚实地表达——说，“政治是最精妙的艺术！毕竟，我们必须学习政治和军事，我们的孩子才去探寻研究艺术、诗歌、美的自由……“ 【*】

Jefferson还是没有说话。

Adams突然汗毛竖起。他猛地从脑海中回过神来，发现Jefferson用一种令人毛骨悚然的、含情脉脉的眼神看着自己。

Jefferson的喉结动了动。

Adams退后一步。

Jefferson把摆弄了很久的小提琴轻轻放在桌上。

Adams退后一步。

Jefferson从椅子上猛地站起。转椅孤独地旋转着，发出吱呀吱呀的声音。

Adams又退后一步——有什么东西碰到了他的膝盖后方。他用余光瞄了瞄，绝望地发现那是床沿。

“哦，Martha！”Jefferson狂热地把他扑倒在床上，雨点般激烈的吻落满了Jefferson夫人的脸和脖子……

“砰！”

* * *

Jefferson躺在床上，不省人事，他的额头上红了一块。

Adams坐在一旁，重重地喘着气，手里紧紧地握着之前发现不对劲时，如同抓住救命稻草般抓起的厚厚一本书。

 **我本以为你比这更体面些，** **Jefferson先生！** Adams闷闷不乐地想，看着昏迷不醒的年轻朋友，心里有那么一丝丝愧疚。

 **——“我本以为你比这更聪明些，** **John！”Abigail坐在转椅上转了一圈又一圈，她的语气中充满了幸灾乐祸，“早就和你说这行不通了！”**

 **幸好我认出了** **Jefferson脸上那是什么表情……幸好我眼疾手快……** 年长的议员心有余悸地想， **不然我还得捏着嗓子，用** **Jefferson夫人的口吻拒绝他……那就太尴尬了……**

天呐，要是Jefferson为此难过（而丢脸地）哭起来，说什么“你是不是不爱我了”……那就太尴尬了！他会成为破坏他人婚姻的千古罪人！

 **不过，我很好奇到底是那句话让他激动起来……** Adams仔细地回想着，不知道是哪里出了错。

**——“我猜是‘我们的孩子’那里。”Abigail好心地回答了他的问题。**

给Jefferson的头上敷了快打湿的布料后，Adams沮丧地挪回了扶手椅。

他打算好了，如果明天Jefferson问起，就说他不小心在床柱上撞到了头。

Adams现在只想美美地喝上一大杯热茶，解渴压惊。

**——“我劝你最好不要。”Abigail警告地说。**

**我觉得你说的对，** **Abby。** Adams红着脸叹了口气。

他靠在扶手椅上，昏昏沉沉地打起了瞌睡。

* * *

Adams在床上睁开了眼。

“你是谁？” Franklin瞪着他，问。

“Franklin你喝高了吗？”Adams不耐烦地坐了起来，“为什么你在我房间？！”

“上帝保佑！”年长的人长舒一口气，“他们说费城的热气可能把你烧傻了，要去通知你的家人，我就知道是胡说八道。你根本没有中暑导致的发烧症状。”

Adams没有回答。他彻底清醒过来，正沉溺在回到自己身体里的喜悦之中。

 **那** **Jefferson夫人呢？** Adams突然想起昨晚Jefferson提到会和妻子一起来看“他”。

“对了，Franklin，你是不是和Jefferson说了我的情况……”他开口。

“我正要和你说呢！”Franklin高兴地说，“今天早上，Jefferson失约了，Jefferson夫人也没有消息——于是我和几个弗吉尼亚议员去找他，谁知道他和他妻子双双晕倒在房间里！医生说好像也是因为中暑……Jefferson脑袋上还有条手绢，当时他可能以为自己发烧了……不过，这对夫妇的情况没有你之前严重，他们被敲门声吵醒后只是有点恍惚，现在已经恢复过来了。我们吃好午饭就去看他们吧。费城的夏天真是可怕，不是吗？”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 【注】  
> *根据杰斐逊的信：To Governor John Langdon Monticello, March 5, 1810  
> “我在欧洲的时候，经常研究当时欧洲在位的一些君主的特征以自娱。据我所知，路易十六是个傻子，尽管在对他进行审判时为他作了辩护。西班牙国王是个傻子，那不勒斯国王也是个傻子。他们在打猎中度过一生，每星期派出两名信使，行走1000英里，以便相互了解他们前几天都杀死了哪些猎物。撒丁国王是个白痴。所有这些人都是波旁家族的成员。葡萄牙女王天生是个白痴。普鲁士国王——腓特烈一世的继任者，身体和头脑都仅仅是头猪。瑞典的古斯塔夫斯和奥地利的约瑟夫都是地道的疯子，而英格兰的乔治则是穿疯人穿的紧身马甲的。”
> 
> *根据Adams结婚之前给Abigail写的信（1762年10月4日）  
> “我相信我有权向你索吻。因为我至少给了你两三百个，却只收到了你的一个吻。我们之间的账户完全对你更有利。”
> 
> *根据《独立宣言》原文  
> “我们并不是没有想到我们英国的弟兄。他们的立法机关想把无理的管辖权扩展到我们这里来，我们时常把这个企图通知他们。我们也曾把我们移民来这里和在这里定居的情况告诉他们。我们曾恳求他们天生的正义感和雅量，念在同种同宗的分上，弃绝这些掠夺行为，因为这些掠夺行为难免会使我们之间的关系和来往中断。可他们对这种正义和同宗的呼声也同样充耳不闻。因此，我们不得不宣布脱离他们，以对待世界上其他民族的态度对待他们：同我交战者，就是敌人；同我和好者，即为朋友。”
> 
> *根据John Adams说过的话  
> I must study politics and war that my sons may have the liberty to study mathematics and philosophy. My sons ought to study mathematics and philosophy, geography, natural history, naval architecture, navigation, commerce, and agriculture, in order to give their children a right to study painting, poetry, music, architecture, statuary, tapestry, and porcelain.


End file.
